Harry Potter and his new world
by glitterbutterfly
Summary: what if the death note landed in england? what if the world was under the rule of a magical kira? how will voldemort react to this? read and you'll see! Warnings: death, and made up spells from google translate.


Harry potter and His new world

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*  
*SLAM*  
Hitting Dudley's old alarm clock off, Harry sat up thinking on how much he like to not get up, and not have to cook everyone's breakfast before having to start his 'chores'. After getting dressed and washed, Harry went down stairs, only to find himself being shouted at for being late, by one minute.

Harry's day continued as per usual, until he found himself walking Down privet way, on his way to the old, broken park to laze for an hour before he had to go back to be shouted at again.

"AHHHHH!" a woman's voice echoed out of a nearby alleyway. Harry turned and ran, to find a ugly man trying to force himself on to a young woman. He ran over dragged the man of the girl and proceeded to punch him. Then the man got of Harry's grasp and ran for it, accidentally leaving a drivers licence behind. Harry reached down to pick up the drivers licence; as soon as he got back up he was attacked by hugs and thank yous by the young woman.

"W-What's your name? And where do you live?" Harry stuttered out, when she had calmed down.  
"Oh, Linda, Linda moree and I live at 13 privet drive, my knight in shining armour!" she replied eagerly, straightening out her pleated black skirt.  
" Yes, well Linda, I'm gonna take this to the police and they are going to find him, but they might want to talk to you, ok?" he told her, holding up the drivers licence.  
"OK then! Thank you, my dear Romeo, for saving me! I'll see you around here won't I?" Linda purred out, obviously flirting with him, starting to walk away.  
" Yeah you probably will. Oh, and be careful!" he shouted after her.  
" I will!" she yelled back, swishing her bright red hair behind.

Harry turned around and continued walking to the park, deciding to drop of the fools licence later.' This world is completely rotten! The people within their houses nearby must have heard her but they didn't help. Someone needs to sort this out.' Harry angrily thought to himself.

When he got to the park he sat down on a plastic swing, his thoughts having calmed down now. *SLAP* he looked to his left, and found a black notebook supposedly fallen from the sky. He then reached to pick it up, pulling it into his jean clad lap he studied the leather-like cover and found nothing but the weird death note title, he then opened up the strange book and read the first paragraph.

DeAth NotE

HoW To UsE iT

1

* ThE HuMaNs WhOsE NamE iS wRiTtEN iN tHE DeATh NotE ShaLL DiE.

"The humans whose name is written in the death note shall die, pfftt like that's true but I could do with some more paper, seeing I'm running out of parchment." Harry concluded, getting up to get back to the house of horrors as he called it.

Walking in the plain door he sneaked to his well-used room to hopefully get some homework in before he had to get dinner for his walrus uncle. Picking up the death note he proceeded to open it, grab his favourite quill, dip it in ink but when he was about to press the quill to the page he stopped.

'What if it works? No it won't, but still. . . Let's test though just in case. I better read the rest of that page'

*ThiS NotE WiLL NoT TAkE AffECt uNLEss ThE WRitER HAs ThE PErSoNs FaCe iN MiND WHiLe WRiTiNG hIS/hER NamE ThErE fOr PeOpLE ShARInG ThE SaMe NAme WiLL NoT Be aFFeCTeD

*iF ThE CaUsE oF DeAth iS WRiTTeN WitHiN ThE nExT 40 SeCoNDs oF WriTinG ThE PErSoN'S NAme, iT WiLL HaPPEn.

* iF ThE CaUsE oF DeAth iS NoT sPeCiFiED, ThE PErSoN WiLL SiMPlY DIE oF A hEArT AtTAcK.

*AFtEr wRItiNG ThE CaUsE oF DeAth, DeTAiLs oF ThE DeAth ShOuLD bE WRiTTeN iN ThE nExT 6 MiNUtEs aNd 40 SeCoNDs.

'Hmm, who to kill? Wow that a strange thought but it has to be done. Maybe Vernon, no not someone I know, the order'll get suspicious. Wait a minute! I've got that man's driver's license!" Rummaging in his pocket he grabbed the drivers licence.' This should work! But how will I find out if he's died, wait that defence book had a charm that tracks a person even though a photo, and if the person tracked dies the charm breaks , it usually used on people after they leave Azkaban or on young children so they don't get lost. What was it. . . Aha it was *sequi 舉行 a combination charm! It should pass as a homework charm seeing that professor Flickwit mentioned it.' setting the charm on the photo was simpler than he thought, when he made a connexion he then wrote Robert Lanes name down in the death note, and stared at the clock 'one. . . Two. . . Three. . . See I knew it wasn-' then suddenly the charm broke off.' T-That means one thing, he's dead. No, I can't jump to that conclusion I must test it again to make sure it wasn't a coincidence. Hmm I think I can hear the TV from up here WAIT that's the 6 o'clock news there's bound to be some kind of villain on there. I must test it just once more then I'll decide whether to burn it or not'

Sneaking down stairs Harry proceeded to walk to the living room door and peeked though, as luck would have it there was a live hostage situation going on.

"" Richard wake, 35, is holding 7 children hostage in oak branch wildlife parks main hall . . . ""

'Perfect, I can get rid of them both and save the poor hostages. . . no these are human lives, there not to be meddled with, but this I what I've wanted isn't it a world without fear of being attacked and they chose to work against the law, no, justice they deserve the punishment! No one will learn without punishment, and people who are innocent deserve a new, happier world without those who harm others!' With that thought he pulled open the death note and scratched their names down, looked at his watch, and waited for the required 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

'639 . . . 640' he looked at the TV ' nothing happened like pro-'

""The children are running out the hall! They're completely unharmed! The police are going in"" five minutes later"" there are body's on stretchers coming out the room! I wonder if there dead. Yes, police has confirmed that the kidnappers are dead, I repeat Richard wake, 35, and Phillip kid, 32, are dead! The cause they say seems to be heart attacks""

Harry slinked upstairs to his bedroom and sat on the crumpled blue sheets.

'That proves it the death note is real and my sense of justice is right! That decides it I should do this, no, I will do this I'll make the world safe for magic and non-magic alike it will be perfect! A new world full of kind, innocent people and I will rule as a sign of ultimate justice!'

And so began Kira's reign!

A/N: So what do you think of this? Don't worry I should be uploading Harry Sutcliff and his dolls of DEATH chapter 3 by tomorrow!

PS I don't own harry potter nor death note.


End file.
